Modern vehicle styling generally has removed the protective bumper that protected the passenger doors of older vehicle models from door dings. In the past, rubber, plastic, or other material door bumpers were often affixed to the outer surface of the passenger doors. Newer styling typically omits such protection, making door dings, scratches, and paint transfers more common. The typical cost of such repairs is often covered solely by the vehicle owner, increasing the cost of ownership and frustration levels of modern vehicle consumers.